


Second Chances

by von_gelmini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Peter Parker is legal age in New York state, Post-Endgame, Young Tony Stark, but not really, canon we don't need no stinkin' canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Peter hears a voice behind him. A familiar voice. Someone it can'tpossiblybe.





	Second Chances

* * *

“Hey kid.”

Peter froze in his tracks. The voice was behind him. All too achingly familiar. But there was something off about it too. Either way, it couldn’t be real.

“What, Parker? You just going to ignore me now?”

“Yes,” Peter mumbled under his breath.

“You wound me.”

“You’re dead.”

“Yeah, not exactly. Jesus kid, just turn around, will ya?”

“Nope. You’re not real.”

“Yeah, well, you know about the time travel thing?”

“Uh huh.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut and still refused to turn around.

“Side effects.”

“What?” Peter spun around. 

“Ta-dah,” Tony said, his arms spread wide.

There was a fresh-faced boy with dark hair and sparkling eyes, rimmed with dark lashes the girls in his class would kill for. That boy couldn’t possibly be… “T-t-tony?”

“Yep,” the kid said, popping the p.

“You… you’re… you’re a _kid_.”

“Hey. I’m not a kid. I’m me. The body… um… well… Hey! I’m still older than you, right? I mean, I found you in high school and the age this body looks like was me around when I graduated from MIT, I dunno… maybe 17?”

“I’m 17.”

“Fuck. I don’t get to be older. Only I’m not really 17, kid. Still 55 in here.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah. So… the old gang still around because I kinda need them to solve this problem.”

Peter cocked his head to the side and looked Tony up and down. “Why?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Why do you want it solved?”

“Jeez. Because I’m not 17.”

“Okay, but hear me out. You were in your fifties when you died…”

“Not dead.”

“Still,” Peter continued. “You were old… er. Older.”

“Nice save.”

“Sorry Mister Stark. But you don’t just have a second chance, you get to live longer. A whole lifetime.”

Tony considered it. Another lifetime. Another fifty or sixty years. “Yeah, but — downside — I have to do it as a kid. I’d get carded and fail the test. For the next four years.”

“You’re not a kid though. Not really. All we have to do is prove that it’s really the same you in there. There’s got to be a way. Stuff only the old you would know. Some kind of test.”

“I dunno. My life was pretty much an open book. Anyone with enough Google-fu would know everything about me.”

“Not all of it. I’m sure we could do it.”

“Gotta admit, though… Being 17? It’s kinda tempting. For one thing, I could do this…” Tony closed the distance between him and Peter and pulled the boy into a deep kiss. “…And not get arrested.” He pulled back and looked Peter in the eyes. “Or did I guess wrong.”

“No, Mister Stark, I…”

“Oh thank god. That would’ve been awkward. And I’m awkward enough at this age. Or wait… did you only like the older me? Got a daddy kink, kid?” Tony smirked.

“Yeah. Oh! I mean… I like _you_. Whatever age. I just…”

“Don’t die on me, Parker. I get it.” Tony shrugged. “I just want you to know that I had co-ed grad students calling me daddy when I was this age. So…” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Tony… what the… I mean... “ Peter squinted his eyes shut and shook his head. “You’re alive.”

“Yeah. I thought we’d already established that.”

“And you’re… fuck… you’re _you_.”

“Language. Cap won’t like that kind of talk from a kid.”

“Cap’s gone.”

“What?”

“Yeah. He kinda…” Peter sighed. “He kinda went back to the 1940s and lived there with his girlfriend until he got really, _really_ old, then he came back and… he passed last month.”

“What the hell? What about Barnes? I thought… Wait… what about… oh hell, I don’t know, _everything_ . You mean he lived through…” Tony staggered and choked. “He lived… he let… my mom… get killed again… and he didn’t do… _anything_?”

“He didn’t do anything about anything, Mister Stark. Doctor Strange said nothing had changed in this universe. And Cap, he wouldn’t tell anyone about his time back then. So I guess he just… I dunno… lived a quiet life while everything that happened, happened.”

Tony couldn’t catch his breath. He reached out for a wall but it was too far away and he stumbled. Peter caught him as he was settling into a full-blown panic attack. 

“It’s okay, Tony. Tony, I’m here. Breathe with me.” He took Tony’s hand and put it in the center of his chest. “Breathe. That’s good. Look at me.”

“Yeah…” Tony whispered, looking Peter in the eyes and trying to match the boy’s breaths. “Fucking bastard,” Tony said when he was finally able to breathe normally. “Good thing he died or I’d not go easy on him and kill him this time.”

“I’m sorry, Mister Stark.”

“God. You did it before, call me Tony please. This is ridiculous enough without you acting like I still look my actual age.”

“Okay, Tony. We should get you to… your house I guess. I mean, headquarters is still being rebuilt. The tower got sold. I guess…” Peter’s breath hitched, remembering the way it felt when Tony kissed him. “I guess you’re still married to Ms. Potts.”

“This is going to be a fucking disaster,” Tony muttered. “You were gone. You were still a kid and I never got to be able to wait for you to grow up to be… y’know… old enough for me to legally perv on you.” Tony chuckled.

“Y-y-you _wanted_ me?”

“Yeah. In all the worst, perverted, get thrown _under_ the jail, possible ways.” Tony looked softly at the boy. “I thought we’d have time. If you still had your crush on me when you got older, and you still wanted to… try…” He shrugged. “But we didn’t get the time. And I didn’t think I’d ever get you back. So I settled. Not that Morgan was settling. She’s great.” Tony smiled, but then rolled his eyes. “Her dad’s only twelve years older than her. That’s gonna be weird.”

“Maybe Doctor Banner can fix things?”

“Yeah. He did such a good job on time travel with Lang. I don’t want to come back as a baby. In any case, I don’t want to go back to the lake house. If he can’t fix this, and he probably can’t… even with me working on the problem, look what the fuck happened,” Tony said, spreading his arms wide. “This _definitely_ wasn’t in my calculations.”

“Well maybe Doctor Strange…?” 

Tony sighed. “Yeah, I guess. That’s a better idea for a place to go. Just…” He brushed Peter’s hair from his forehead and leaned in for a proper kiss this time. There were advantages to having the knowledge of one 55 year old Tony Stark’s seduction technique in a 17 year old body. Peter melted against him, moaning into his mouth. “How about flying us to a rooftop somewhere, Spidey. Somewhere we won’t get caught. Where I can fuck you before it becomes illegal again for me to do it.”

“It’s cold.”

“Okay, make it the rooftop of a building we can break into the stairwell of. Unless you don’t wanna…”

Peter whimpered. “I do.” Tony slipped his arm around his waist and waited expectantly. Peter sighed. “Only…”

“Only what, Petey?”

“I never wanted it to be a one-time thing,” Peter said softly, stepping away from Tony.

“Ah.”

“You did?”

“Nope. But I’m used to taking what I can get. Not you, huh?”

Peter shook his head, looking down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He had Tony back. Only Tony, even _this_ Tony, wasn’t his to have.

“Petey, baby…” Tony chucked his finger under Peter’s chin and kissed a tear from his cheek. “If I could’ve had my way, I would’ve given you one hell of an 18th birthday party, rocked your world, and never let you go, not ever.”

“Seventeen,” Peter mumbled.

“Huh?”

“I looked it up online. Age of consent is 17 in New York.”

“Well who would’ve thought…”

Peter smiled wanly. “I said that I wanted you. So I had a whole plan.”

“Peter Parker’s great plan to seduce Tony Stark,” Tony smiled. “And I missed out on it.”

“Yeah,” Peter said, sniffling. 

“Well if Thanos wasn’t already dusted, that’d be reason enough to do it all over again.” Someone bumped into Peter on the sidewalk. Tony moved them both against the wall of the delicatessen and out of the way of the foot traffic. “Peter, I don’t know if I’m going to be stuck like this or if I’m going to go *poof* and turn back into plain old _old_ me.”

“I don’t care,” Peter mumbled. He looked up at Tony, his eyes still sparkling damp. “I love you.”

“Oh baby…” Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug. “It’s five million kinds of wrong, but I love you too.”

“You’re a married man…”

“Divorce is a thing…”

“I couldn’t do that to Ms. Potts or Morgan.”

“Sweetheart, Morgan will always be my daughter. Even if it's weird. And Pepper…” Tony sighed. “She knows that I’m me. I’m terrible.” He looked at Peter. “You should know that too.”

“I don’t care.”

“Baby, I care. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then you won’t.”

Maybe Peter was right. He felt things for the boy that he had never felt before. Things he only wished he felt for Pepper. Things he _tried real hard_ to feel for Pepper.

“Let’s go see Doctor Strange,” Peter said.

“Let’s go find a rooftop first.”

Peter laughed. “You are a horny old man.”

“How dare you. I’m not old anymore! Do you have any idea of the kind of stamina I had at this age? Okay, maybe I couldn’t hold out for as long as I could before, but I could go, three, four, five times a night. The combination of all the skills I built up over the years with that? Baby boy, you won’t be able to walk straight after I’m done with you. I’d take you to a hotel room, but I don’t think my card works anymore. I’m dead.”

“Not dead,” Peter said, laughing and holding on tight. “You’re really here.”

“Um hmm. Come on, Spider-Man. I know what repulsor flight is like, what’s it like to swing on your webs?” He leaned over and kissed Peter again. “I promise, it won’t be a one-time thing. We’ll work this out.”

How could he say no to Tony? Peter led them down an alley where they wouldn’t be observed. He changed into his Spider-Man suit and shot his webslinger to catch hold of an upper storey fire escape. He smiled. He knew just the right rooftop. The lock on the stairwell fire exit was broken and the place was deserted on the weekends. “Hold on tight.” 

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, then jumped up, wrapping his legs around the boy’s waist. Peter tugged on the web and kicked off, sending them swinging up through the air.

“Oh my god!” Tony screamed. “This is… wild!”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
